


Note Passing

by livelaughlove



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Lewis are bored during a yearly re-certification class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Passing

_No he won't!_

_Italics:_ Spike

****Bold:**  **Lewis

_Italics/Underline :_ Greg

* * *

_Hey Lew!_

Lewis Young of Team One glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye and firmly shook his head.

_Please! Why not?_

Pushing the paper back towards Spike, Lew shook his head again and gestured towards the instructor at the front of the room.

_He won't notice! He hasn't looked back here once in the past hour._

Sighing, Lew gave in:

**Are we really going to pass notes Spike? This isn't grade school**

_But I'm bored! And we know this stuff already._

**I hate these things too but he might have some new stuff this year...**

_No he won't!_

**...So we need to pay attention**

Spike grinned; did his friend really think that reasoning was going to work on him? Stealing the paper back, he scribbled down his next question.

_Remind me why Sarge made us do this again?_

Lew rolled his eyes. Now Spike was just trying to be a pain.

**I'm a computer tech and you're a bomb tech and a computer tech. We're here because it's the law.**

_You are so lucky that you only need to be here for one day. Maybe I should rethink my life_

Lewis held back a laugh, hearing quiet chuckles on his other side.

**Sure, like you'll follow that resolution for long**

_Yeah, you're right. Besides, where are we gonna find a bomb tech as awesome as me?_

**You certainly are unique Spike**

_I resent that! I am your teammate and therefore you should be nice to me._

**I should, but I won't**

The pair sat in silence for the next few minutes until Lew felt the paper tap his arm once again:

_Ugh. He's off on a tangent. I bet it was that guy from Team 2 again. Remember last year?_

**I think that guy quit. But that is a Team 2 member. Have we met him yet?**

_I don't think so. We'll have to do that later. I wish the rest of the team was here._

**Me too buddy.** **Only a few more hours**

Spike nodded fervently and turned his attention to the front as the instructor resumed his presentation.

_He forgot the fifth rule..._

**There are only 4 rules for diffusing bombs Spike.**

_The fifth rule is break the rules when you have to!_

"Guys, what are you doing?"

Spike looked up guiltily, knowing it was pointless to even try to hide the paper, "Um...nothing Boss." Under Greg's unwavering stare, he sighed and admitted, "We were passing notes."

Pulling out the chair next to them, Greg sighed, "I know you guys know this stuff, but please try to pay attention. What if the instructor notices and refuses to re-certify you? We'd be down 2 team members for weeks."

Hanging their heads guiltily, Spike and Lewis muttered apologies as Greg regarded them with amusement. Nodding to them to face the front, he silently stole the piece of paper, scrawling down a single sentence:

_I agree, this is so boring!_

Sliding the paper over, the three broke into quiet chuckles, a much needed relief from the boredom.

 


End file.
